Enter the Dragons (Part 1)
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Cynder the Dragon must go on a quest to make some friends.
1. Chapter 1: Special Training

**DRAGON HEROES**

Hello, everyone. This is the first fanfiction for a series I'll be working on. I am reuploading the first two stories as they've undergone a few changes, namely a couple of the characters. My apologies to anyone who has been exposed them earlier on. Before anything else happens, let me explain a few things on how they will work.

First off, there's going to be thirteen stories. Each one is connected to form a saga of sorts, with the thirteenth serving as an epic finale. Each story will have six chapters, and I'll be uploading two chapters per day. Additionally, each story takes place after the other.

Secondly, for a brief synopsis of the story, it's about a group of dragons who go on exciting, frightening, perilous, and wondrous adventures. It's in some ways a crossover series as it's got characters, mainly dragons, from various franchises, including Spyro, Pokémon, Mario, Sonic, How to Train Your Dragon, and many others. Some are even original characters by some of my friends online or myself.

So that's all there is for now. I hope all of you will enjoy reading my fanfic series. Without further ado, let's begin the first episode of Dragon Heroes!

DracoCharizard87

* * *

 **Enter the Dragons! (Part 1)**

 **Chapter 1 – Special Training**

The Dragon Academy of Sydney is one of the greatest training facilities any dragon in Australia could enrol in. It is a place where many dragons can improve their skills and abilities. It also a place in which you would find such a diversity of dragons, including western, eastern, and even hybrids like dino-dragons.

For a dragon training facility to earn such an impressive reputation, one can owe it all to Dragon Master Blaze Felini, former princess of the Sol Dimension and the country's expert on dragons. Known by everyone as Blaze the Cat, she has been the head of the Dragon Academy for quite some time, and everyone regarded her as the supreme Dragon Master there ever was.

* * *

It was a fine day in the month of October. The sun was shining brightly and the city of Sydney was as busy as it could be. The Dragon Academy was bustling with activity too as hundreds of dragons were training hard to reach their full potential.

Blaze the Cat was in her office reading some books about realms beyond the Earth. Presently, a young black female Twilight Storm dragon entered the room. Blaze has requested her to come to her office earlier on.

"Ah, Cynder, right on schedule," she smiled. "Please, take your seat."

"Thank you, Blaze," Cynder responded as she bowed respectfully and sat on the chair facing the Dragon Master.

"Seems like only yesterday you graduated from the academy," reminisced Blaze.

Cynder could do nothing but smile modestly. She then remembered why she came to the office. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Cynder," answered Blaze. "For you see, I have some special training for you."

"Special training?" asked Cynder in surprise. Never had she expected that there's more for a graduate to learn.

"It's a very great privilege," remarked Blaze. "And I see no one else worthy of such training but my very own apprentice."

Cynder nodded understandingly. She knew Blaze was right as she was taught everything by her, which got her to where she is now.

"What kind of training are you going to do with me?"

"I won't be involved this time, for this kind of training is something that you'll have to do on your own."

The news disheartened Cynder a little bit. She always remembered how her old friend Spyro advised her on the importance of relying on friends to assist her with anything that comes in her way.

"But here's some good news," went on Blaze. "You can pick any friend you have to join you."

Cynder was shocked. "Wait, what did you say?"

"You can take a friend to accompany you on your new journey," said Blaze. "This is actually part of the special training you are going to undertake."

"So, I'm expected to make some friends?"

Blaze nodded. "That is correct, Cynder."

Cynder felt a bit unsure, for she doesn't have many friends, save for her closest friend Draco, her adopted brother Darky, Bianca and Spyro, who are from the Other Dimension, and to some extent, Tails.

"I will do all I can to accomplish this task…"

"Excellent," said Blaze. "Try to make about, no less than five friends, preferably dragons, and if you succeed, you are well on your way to pursuing a path where you'll better yourself."

"Five dragons, that sounds like a bit of a challenge, but if you believe it will be something beneficial for me, I'll do it."

Blaze gestured for Cynder to stand up, to which she followed. She hoped that the young dragoness will begin her journey as soon as she leaves.

"I guess I'll be seeing you real soon then, Blaze," said Cynder as she shakes Blaze's paw.

"Tails and I are going to miss you very much," said Blaze. She could feel some tears welling in her eyes, seeing how the dragon she training for so many years is all grown up. "We surely enjoyed having you staying in our apartment."

"Please tell Tails I said hello…"

"Of course, I will, Cynder."

The two hugged each other, feeling both sad and happy that they might not see each other for a very long time, but they knew that partings are inevitable and they are certain that somewhere and someday, they will meet up again and talk about all the happenings and exploits that are to come in the future.

"Goodbye, Blaze," said Cynder, feeling a bit teary-eyed. "Thank you for all that you taught me since the day you became my teacher."

"I am so proud of you, Cynder," smiled Blaze. "You will become a great dragon, I am sure of that."

"I'll try to do my best, Blaze."

"Good luck, Cynder," waved Blaze.

Cynder smiled as she waved back. This was going to be start of a new beginning in her life where she will be exploring the big wide world for new friends. She could only hope that whoever she finds are going to be the best of friends that she could ever have. As she flew from the Dragon Academy, she realised she would need some accompaniment so that she won't feel lonely, and she knew just where to start. Picking up speed, she flies towards the southwest.


	2. Chapter 2: Holo Casters

**Chapter 2 – Holo Casters**

It was already noon at a remote neighbourhood of southwest Sydney. Beyond the neighbourhood was a small castle that situated on the hillsides. Inside the castle were the two dragons Draco and Darky. Draco is a young adult Charizard who is rather timid and shy, while Darky is a tiny baby dragon who shares a brotherly relationship with both Draco and Cynder.

"Careful there," warned Draco. "We can't lose any more lives if we are to beat that stage!"

"I trying," said Darky. "But memorising the patterns of these walls is hard, especially when they go by so fast!"

"We're almost there," said Draco. "Just need to time these jumps right."

"How long have we been doing this level?" Darky asked.

"I don't know," replied Draco. "We used up so many lives and continues that I lost count."

"This is so challenging," commented Darky.

"Come on, toads, don't let me down," said Draco. "If we can get pass the last portion of this level, we're done with it."

"But isn't the snake pit level even tougher?"

"Yeah," replied Draco. "But maybe not as tough as this tunnel."

"Come on, dodge quickly! We can do this!"

But just when they thought they almost beat the level, they unfortunately crashed into an obstacle. All they could do is watch the toads get flung out of their bikes and die.

"Oh no, game over," groaned Draco. "We were so close."

"I exhausted," remarked Darky. "That game sure made me so hungry, and it should be lunch already."

"Yeah, very much so," said Draco. "Come on, little bro, let's go get some food."

Draco and Darky head downstairs where they see Bowser drinking half a glass of milk while watching television. As they picked up some cookies, they sat down next to the Koopa King.

"So, how was your game, boys?" he asked as he stretched his arms out.

"We still couldn't get past the third level…" replied Draco.

"Don't sweat it so much," smiled Bowser, stroking Draco's forehead. "Someday with time, patience, and practice, you guys will get it beat."

Draco smiled back. He had never imagined that someone who had a reputation for continuously attempting to take over the Mushroom Kingdom would be so affectionate, but then again, he always knew that somewhere deep inside that big gruff exterior is a gentle and kind demeanour, and it only took his love for Bowser to change him for the better.

No soon enough the doorbell rang. Draco got up to answer the door, and he saw Cynder standing outside.

"Cynder!" exclaimed Draco and he hugged and kissed her. "It's great to see you here!"

"Hello, Draco," smiled Cynder as she kissed him back.

"Big sis, is that you?" called out Darky.

"Yes, it's me," replied Cynder.

Darky hurries outside to huddle close to Cynder's stomach. "Me missed you so much!" he said happily.

"I know, I miss you too," said Cynder as she courtly rub the little dragon's forehead.

"So, what brings you here, Cynder?" asked Draco.

"I have something very important to talk to you about," said Cynder. "You see, Blaze has given me a very special mission, and I was hoping if you can cooperate with me on this."

"That does sound like a pretty big task you got here, so I guess I can help you out," said Draco. "What kind of mission is it?"

"Well, I know you're a bit shy with strangers, but maybe this can really help you a lot, as it would with me," said Cynder. "We have to go travel around the world and look for some dragons to make friends with and make a group with them."

Draco thought for a moment. Indeed, he is a very shy Charizard and feels uncertain around new faces, but knowing that he'll be with Cynder all the way, he assures himself that everything will be fine.

"I'll go with you, Cynder," he said.

"Thank you so much, Draco," said Cynder.

"Hey, can me come too?" asked Darky.

"Darky, this can be a quite journey for someone so small and young," said Cynder, but Darky gazed at her with innocent eyes. "Oh, alright, you can tag along with me and Draco."

"Yippee!" cheered Darky.

"Cynder, I am wondering," asked Draco. "If we're going travel around the world for some dragon friends, where shall we start?"

"You know," said Cynder. "I have been thinking that it's time for you to visit my home land."

"You mean we're going to Norway?"

"That's right, the land of my kingdom, and I'm pretty sure maybe we can find some dragons there to join us."

"Well, maybe it would be nice for me to have a change of scenery," said Draco. "After all, I was a Charmeleon when I wound up in Bowser's kingdom all those years ago."

"Then it is settled," said Cynder. "Alright Draco and Darky, come on and let's go."

But before the three dragons could take off, there was a faint buzzing as it got louder. Draco and Cynder looked up to see a jet plane coming towards them from the distance, and they quickly knew that was it was Tails flying the Tornado. As it landed at the castle, the two-tailed fox dismounted the plane and hurried over to Draco and Cynder. He wore a pair of glasses and a lab coat.

"Tails, old friend!" exclaimed Draco. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, it sure was, Draco," said Tails as he shook his Charizard friend's paw. "I just dropped by because Blaze has something for me to give to you and Cynder."

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

Tails reached for his pockets and he took out two strange-looking devices, both of different colours. One was red while the other was green. "These are Holo Casters," he said. "Highly advanced communication devices invented in France, you can get hologram messages and calls from the people you are connected with."

"Ah, that's pretty neat," said Draco.

"I've modified them so that they can be set in English, so allow me to demonstrate," smiled Tails as activated the green Holo Caster. After pressing a few buttons, a hologram of Blaze appeared from the device. "Blaze, this is Tails, I am about to give Draco and Cynder the Holo Casters."

"Good work, Tails," said Blaze. "Afterwards, make sure you return to the apartment safe and sound."

"I will after I finish a few important things in the lab," promised Tails.

"Okay, take good care, my love."

"You too, sweetie," said Tails and he switched off the Holo Caster. He then turned to Draco and Cynder. "Right, take your pick."

"I'll take the green one," said Draco.

"And I'll take the red one," said Cynder.

"Good choices, Blaze's contact and mine are on both," said Tails. "Well, I must be on my way now."

"Thank you for the Holo Casters, bud," smiled Draco.

"Always a pleasure," said Tails. "If you need any help, please contact either me or Blaze."

"Will do," nodded Cynder.

"Good luck on your journey, guys!" called Tails as he boarded the Tornado and started the engine. Soon, the plane lifted out of the ground and whirled away.

"So, you and Cynder are going off on an adventure?" asked Bowser.

"Yes, we are," said Draco. "It would be nice if you were to come and…"

"Not necessary, honey," said Bowser quickly. "I can't fly and someone needs to look out for the castle."

"I understand," nodded Draco.

"Just please take good care of yourself."

Bowser gave Draco a big long hug, and kissed him on the cheek. Draco smiled and blushed heavily.

"I'll see you when I get back," whispered Draco.

"Have a nice trip, Draco," said Bowser. He waved his arm as Draco and Cynder spread their wings. Darky was safely mounted on Draco's back.

Together, the three dragons took off to the northwest where they will begin their search for some dragon friends over at Norway.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily and Torden

**Chapter 3 – Lily and Torden**

Three days have passed since their flight from Australia, and Cynder, Draco, and Darky have arrived at Norway. Draco and Darky shivered as the weather was very cold. Cynder on the other hand was used to it as it was her birthplace.

"Boy, it's really freezing here!" spluttered Draco through his chattering teeth. "How does your species manage to live in such weather conditions, Cynder?"

Cynder chuckled. "I would say it is adaptation," she said.

"So where are we going, big sis?" asked Darky.

"You'll see soon enough, guys," said Cynder as they flew onward.

Shortly after, the three dragons reached the capital city of Oslo. As Cynder looked around, one Night Fury approached the arrivals. "Excuse me," he asked. "What brings you here to Norway?"

"I've come to see Her Majesty," replied Cynder. "As Princess of the Shadow Dragon Clan, I hope that she can be able to help me with an important request I have."

The Night Fury was struck with awe. "Oh, Thor Almighty!" he exclaimed with delight. "Princess Cynder has returned!"

With that, a crowd of dragons came out of the buildings and gathered around to Cynder, Draco, and Darky. While Cynder smiled with regal modesty, Draco and Darky were dumbfounded at how she could be famous to all those dragons.

"Your Highness," said one female dragon. "It is a great honour for me to see you and to say how blessed we are that you would come back to our native land."

"I would appreciate if you can simply address me by my name, please," said Cynder.

"Princess Cynder!" called another voice. Emerging from the crowd of people was a fairly tall Night Fury. "Her Majesty has been expecting you."

"Moonracer, lead me and my friends to her immediately."

* * *

Moonracer was true to his word. Soon after all the dragons left, he brought Cynder, Draco, and Darky to the Norwegian Dragon Palace. There, they meet with the Night Fury Queen Ibenholt, who oversees the dragons of Norway. Cynder told her all about her training at the Dragon Academy and why she returned to her homeland.

"So I was hoping there would be a few dragons here who would be interested, if you know any," finished Cynder.

"Say what?" asked Moonracer. "I don't know, Princess, I can't be able accommodate your request."

"I'm afraid Moonracer is correct," said Queen Ibenholt. "There's not a single dragon willing to leave our beloved Norway."

"Well that is a disappointment," Cynder sighed. "I felt like I came all the way here for nothing."

"Don't worry, Cynder," said Draco. "Maybe if we try another place, perhaps we could find better prospects."

"Hold on a minute," said Moonracer all at once. "I know a couple of dragons you could find, but it may be a bit of a flight from here."

"Really?" asked Cynder. "Where are they exactly, I don't care if it's far away, I just hope that they will want to join me and my friends."

"I believe they live all the way up north in Tromso," replied Moonracer. "It's a quaint little town by the seaside."

"Ah, of course, I have been to Tromso before!" exclaimed Cynder. "That's one of my favourite places to go since they have the best fish."

"Then you must go to the town and find your dragons," said the Queen Ibenholt. "I wish you the best of the luck on your endeavours."

"Thank you very much, your Majesty," bowed Cynder.

* * *

After the appointment with Queen Ibenholt, Cynder, Draco, and Darky reached the town of Tromso. It was a sight to behold, a peaceful port complete with fish markets, piers, and tall mountains. As they made their way across the town, they met a friendly and cute pink female dragon. Cynder decided to greet her.

"Um, hello," she said. "My name is Cynder, and yours?"

"Hello, my lovelies!" said the pink dragon with such enthusiasm. "My name is Lily, and it is wonderful to see you!" She then went over to Draco and Darky and gave them long hugs and deep kisses.

"Aha," chuckled Draco as he blushed heavily. "I am Draco and this little dragon here is Darky."

"If you don't mind your loving," grumbled Cynder. "We were wondering if you would like to come along with us and if you know anyone else interested as well."

"Oh? Ah, yes, I might come along with you," said Lily. "But before I do, you might want to meet up a friend of mine named Torden."

Cynder looked at Lily. Somehow she reminded her of Ember. "You look kind of familiar, have we met before?"

Lily widened her eyes for a second, and then she burst out laughing. "You crack me up! Of course we haven't!"

"I thought so," grumbled Cynder, slightly annoyed. She cleared her throat. "So, where can we find this Torden dragon?"

"He must be up ahead at the docks," said Lily as she pointed to a certain direction. "Go there, and you'll find him."

Following Lily's directions, the three dragons headed to the docks and searched for Torden. Eventually, they heard some cheering and loud music ahead. As Cynder, Draco, and Darky investigated, they see a crowd surrounding what appeared to be like a concert. A tall blue dragon with a long gold mane was riffing away at his electric guitar to the music. He was covering a heavy metal song. When he finished, the crowd went wild and applauded.

"And that was the cover of Keep of Kalessin's 'The Dragontower,' folks," said the dragon guitarist.

"You're our number one guitar hero, Torden!" shouted one female dragon as the crowd cheered.

Upon hearing those words, Cynder, Draco, and Darky realised that's the dragon Lily recommended. They decided he might be the right dragon to join them. Moments after the crowd departed, the three approached the big blue dragon.

Torden turned around to see them. "Who might you be?" he asked confidently.

"Hi," said Cynder politely. "I'm Cynder, and this is Draco and Darky."

"That was some really awesome playing!" said Darky excitedly.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, kid," replied Torden. "If you want to know my name, it is Torden. I'm a heavy metal enthusiast, inspiring guitar player, and also the best athlete in all of Tromso!"

"You are quite talented!" exclaimed Draco.

"Anyway, we're wondering if you'd be interested in coming along with me and my friends on an adventure," continued Cynder.

"Hmph, it all depends if Lily is going with you," said Torden. "We had made a solemn oath that we will always stick together."

"Oh, we have seen her earlier," said Draco. "And she's willing to go if you will."

"We shall see about that," said Torden doubtfully. "But, I must go and talk to her now, and I'll catch up with you guys later."

After Torden left, Cynder, Draco, and Darky wondered where to go next.

"Maybe we should head to America," suggested Draco. "I hear there's a lot of Charizards in the state of Texas, and we might find some interested in forming a team with us."

"Texas?" asked Darky. "I'd love to see Texas! From where I hailed from, they say a horse resided there a long time ago."

"Well, if you say so," said Cynder. "I suppose America will be our next stop."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Torden and Ibenholt are Norwegian words, meaning "thunder" and "ebony" respectively.


	4. Chapter 4: Jakkin the Texan Dragon

**Chapter 4 – Jakkin the Texan Dragon**

It took two days for Cynder, Draco, and Darky to reach America. Soon afterwards, they reached a remote area in the state of Texas. It felt quite warm after enduring the cold weather of Norway. Wiping a sweat off her brow, Cynder scanned the surroundings, noticed a sign indicating the nearest town.

"Perhaps we could find some dragons up ahead," she said as she followed the trail. "Come on, guys!"

Draco followed still with Darky on his back. The town consisted of hillbilly type locales in rural style clothing. Cynder sees a bunch of truckers having a conversation with each other and drinking beer.

"Well, howdy, pardners!" greeted one of the truckers, a tall anthropomorphic horse. "What y'all been doin' in this part of town?"

"Uh, hi," said Cynder slowly. "My friends and I are wondering if you know any dragons we could meet here, like Charizards, for example?"

"Charries?" replied an alligator. "There ain't been many of them fire-breathing yokels here in recent times!"

"So you're saying that there are no dragons here in Grandview?" asked Draco.

"'Fraid not, buckaroo," said the horse. "Of course, if y'all want a ride to Dallas, I can take ya there in a jiffy."

"That would be fine," said Cynder anxiously. "We're just going to head on back."

"Well, seeya boys later," called a bear. "Y'all come back now, ya hear?"

* * *

An hour has passed, and the dragons felt exhausted. They decided to rest at a nearby farm.

"Man, I feel tired," sweated Draco. "Wonder where we can the find the next town for a drink."

"Not sure," replied Cynder wearily. "But it looks like it will take another half hour to get there, and even I'm too tired to fly."

The wind whistled as the three dragons relaxed at the fence. All they could do is look around the rural scenery. Then suddenly, a sign at the opposite side started to shake. Draco wondered what was going on. Just then, rapid light strobes flashed out of nowhere. The three dragons covered their as lightning sound crackled loudly followed by smoke that billowed everywhere.

"What is going on?" gasped Draco.

"I don't know!" choked Cynder.

As the three dragons opened their eyes, the smoke cleared away, revealing a large truck. Coming out of the truck was a Charizard just like Draco, but there were some noticeable differences. Firstly, the Charizard was much taller. Second, he was a slightly deep orange red. Last, but not least, he had different looking eyes. The mysterious Charizard looked up at the sky. "Ah, so good to be back home," he smiled. Just then, he sensed a presence. He turned around and saw Cynder, Draco, and Darky. Believing them to be trespassing on his property, he pulled out a pair of swords, and lunged straight at them.

"Stop right there!" shouted Cynder as she put herself in front of Draco and Darky and stared directly into the Charizard's eyes.

"What are you doing trespassing on my farm?" asked the Charizard crossly. "Who are you, friends or foes?"

"My name is Cynder," replied the Twilight Storm indignantly. "And for your information, you should see me as a friend, because my friends here and I are looking for some dragons."

"And may I ask why are you searching for dragons?" asked the Charizard.

"Because we were hoping you might be interested in joining us and make a team," replied Draco. "You didn't tell us your name, by the name."

"My name is Jakkin," said the Charizard proudly. "I am the roughest, toughest dimension-travelling dragon in all of Texas!"

"Wow," gasped Darky in admiration. "You sound so cool!"

"Um, it is a great honour to meet another Charizard like you!" exclaimed Draco as he reached out his right paw. "Please come with us."

"Don't push your luck with me!" grunted Jakkin disdainfully. "I ain't joining you!"

"But why not?" asked Draco. "I've always believed that all Charizards should look out for each other and help each other when it is needed, and I'm sure you and I could be best buds, right?"

"Don't count on it, dude," Jakkin huffed. "I've got better things to do than waste my time with you guys."

Jakkin hopped on his truck and drove off to the farm. Cynder, Draco, and Darky could just look on with nothing to say.

"Well this stinks," groaned Draco in disappointment. "I thought he'd make an excellent teammate, but I wonder what's with that Charizard, he looks quite unusual."

"I think it is useless to mope about it now, Draco," said Cynder. "Maybe this guy just isn't the right type to be a member."

"Me sure there are many more Charizards out there we could find," said Darky. "Who knows? Maybe we should try a place a little less hot, maybe someplace fresh."

"You know, Darky may have a point," said Cynder. "Maybe heading northwest will suffice."

"You're right," said Draco with new resolve. "So let's get on with this journey!"

Darky climbed up on Draco's back while he and Cynder spread their wings and flew up following the path to the northwest.


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown at the Monastery

**Chapter 5 – Showdown at the Monastery**

"Where are we?" asked Darky.

"I believe we have reached Los Angeles," replied Draco.

It has been several hours since Cynder, Draco, and Darky left Texas and now they have reached the west coastal regions of the United States. They tried to find some dragons in Los Angeles, but to no avail. Luckily, they learned about a dragon monastery located just up north in the hillside areas, and as they got there, they heard something happening inside the monastery.

"You know it to be the truth, so you better give it up," said one voice.

"But it is against the Dragon Code," responded the other.

"What is going on?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," said Cynder. "Whatever it is, it sounds like something's not right, so let's go in and investigate."

The three dragons went inside the monastery and there they see two mean looking dragons advancing on a golden dragon.

"This is the last time," said one of the dragons to the golden dragon. "Either you join our cause, or we will have to take drastic measures."

"I'm sorry," said the golden dragon. "I cannot allow you to hurt anybody who choose to follow what they feel is the correct path."

"Treacherous slimeball!" growled the dragon. "You are going to regret this!"

The two dragons moved towards the golden dragon, who defended himself valiantly, but the might of the dragons overwhelmed him.

"That poor dragon!" said Darky. "We got to help him!"

"Let's go in and stop those bullies," said Cynder as she makes her way down the hall. As she did, the two dragons turned around.

"What do you think you're doing here?" they asked.

"If you want the gold dragon, you'll have to go through me first!" snarled Cynder. "I won't allow you to hurt him!"

"So you're challenging us to fight you?" asked the two dragons. "Well, you're going to find out how foolish it is to take on the Obsidian Devourers!"

"Be careful, Cynder," warned Draco.

"Don't worry," replied Cynder. "I can take out these two dragons without any problem."

The golden dragon got out of the way and stood beside Draco and Darky while Cynder readies herself to confront the Obsidian Devourer dragons. Bravely, she took her cape off and stared at them with determination while they smirked at the thought of one dragon going against two. In an amazing fight, Cynder proved to be too much for the Obsidian Devourers to handle. They tried to strike her down with their claws, wings, tails, and fire breaths, but she effortlessly dodged and overwhelmed them with her plasma bursts. Eventually, the Obsidian Devourers were beaten.

"Argh, let's retreat!" they shouted as they hurried out of the monastery. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Cynder turned to the golden dragon after her victory. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," said the golden dragon. "My name is Percival, and you?"

"I'm Cynder," replied Cynder. "And these are my friends Draco and Darky."

"Pleased to meet you, Percival," said Draco as he gave the dragon a pawshake.

"Hi, Percival!" smiled Darky as he gave Percival a hug.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," bowed Percival. "How could I ever repay you for saving me from those Obsidian Devourers?"

Cynder looked at Draco and nodded when she knew what he was thinking. "Well, Percival," she began. "If you are interested, would you like to join me, Draco and Darky as a group?"

"You mean leave the monastery to go with you?" asked Percival.

"Yes, of course," replied Draco.

Percival thought real hard. "It's not easy for someone initiated in the Dragon Order to leave this monastery," he said. "The curator must grant permission first."

"I believe he does already," said a voice.

Cynder, Draco, and Darky see an elderly dragon appear out of the shadows. "I think the time has come for you to realise your own dreams, Percival," said the dragon.

"Master Tanaka," said Percival. "Are you saying I'm allowed to join these guys?"

"You have my full approval, young dragon," said Tanaka. "It is part of the Dragon Code to connect and offer gratitude to those who help us in dire situations, and this establishment is saved thanks to that brave dragoness."

"It was nothing, really," said Cynder modestly.

"No need to be modest," smiled Tanaka as he beckoned the dragons to follow him inside. "You have certainly proven your worth for my apprentice."

"By the way, who are the Obsidian Devourers?" asked Draco.

"I don't know very much about them," said Tanaka. "Except that they are known to continuously cause trouble."

"I see," said Cynder grimly.

"You must be careful with them," continued Tanaka. "They are very dangerous, and I suspect that those two who attacked our monastery will soon come back with reinforcements."

"This doesn't sound good," said Draco with utmost worry. "How will we ever take down a group of them?"

"Have no fear, young Charizard," smiled Tanaka. "Percival here has been receiving combat training, even though it would be senseless of him to take out two dragons single-handedly."

"And knowing how you managed to do the deed yourself, Cynder," said Percival. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with them."

"Yes, I know, but I think a group of dragons would actually be a bit too much," said Cynder.

"We would definitely need a well-grounded group to be able to foil these creeps," said Draco. "But who do we have?"

"Tanaka, I've made up my mind," said Percival finally. "I am going to join Cynder, Draco, and Darky."

"Cynder!" called a familiar voice. "Count us in too!"

Cynder turned around, and to her astonishment, she saw Lily and Torden standing at the entrance of the monastery. "Lily! Torden! How did manage to find us here?" she asked.

"We learned from a few that you headed to America," replied Lily. "And then some told us that you were at this place."

"So that's how," said Cynder slowly.

"Also," said Torden. "We came across some Charizard named Jakkin, and he told us that you tried to get him to join you guys."

"Has he reconsidered?" asked Draco.

"We tried to get him to join, but he refused," said Lily. "Too bad since he looks like a worthy teammate."

"Well, at least it's great that you have come to America to become part of our group," said Cynder.

Lily offers Cynder a hug. "You know I want to make my friends happy," she said. "After all, that's what everyone says I am good at!'"

But the happy reunion was cut short fire blasts hit the walls of the monastery. Tanaka could only lower his head in disbelief as he knows who are attacking. "They have returned for you," he said solemnly. "It is now up to you dragons to stop them from destroying the monastery."

"So we got ourselves some troublemakers?" asked Torden as he cracked his knuckles. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"We're going to give it all we got!" declared Percival.

"Cynder, please let me come with you!" said Darky.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to stand a chance against the Obsidian Devourers, little one," said Tanaka. "I suggest that you stay here with me until they take care of the threat."

Darky pouted as he was eager to prove his worth even if he was just a baby dragon. "Big sis, please?" he begged with his innocent eyes.

"I'm afraid Master Tanaka is right, Darky," said Cynder. "This battle is something very serious, so stay with the old dragon."

So Darky is left in the monastery under the care of Master Tanaka while Cynder, Draco, Lily, and Torden hurried out to be greeted with the same two Obisidian Devourers flanked by a platoon of dragons, all dressed in medieval styled knight costumes. They looked more confident now that they have reinforcements.

"I see that you have got yourselves some backup of your own," the leader sneered. "Well, I'm afraid to say that you are impossibly outnumbered, especially when you're nothing more but a ragtag!"

"I don't think so," said Cynder proudly. "We may seem like a small and unusual group, but that does not make us any less strong."

"We shall see about that, won't we?" laughed the leader of the Obsidian Devourer. "You shall face our true ferocity!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dragons Unite

**Chapter 6 – Dragons Unite**

The five dragons ready themselves to battle the gang of Obsidian Devourers. Much as they are aware that they are still outnumbered, Cynder is sure that they can be able to defeat them through teamwork.

"I'm feeling a little nervous about this," shuddered Draco. "Never have I been compelled to fight anyone."

"Relax and concentrate, Draco," said Cynder. "Remember that we are defending this monastery from the Obsidian Devourers."

"No time to chat, you guys," said Torden. "Here they come!"

Sure enough, the Obsidian Devourers charged towards the five dragons. The battle has started. Cynder managed to take down seven of the grunts, but got pinned down by a few who snuck up from behind. Fortunately, Draco knocked them aside with his tail.

Percival nearly got pummelled by two large grunts, but in the nick of time, Lily and Torden rescued him. The two dragons then gave the grunts a good beating. Several of them were brought down in no time, but the five dragons still had more to defeat, and they would have to take care of all of them if they are to save Tanaka, Darky, and the monastery.

"There's so many of them," groaned Draco. "I don't know how much longer we can withstand them."

"We've got to beat them at all costs, Draco!" said Cynder.

"You've got me at your side, Draco," said Torden. "I'm skilled at martial arts, so they should present no problem for me."

* * *

The fight lasted for about thirty minutes, and despite their valiant efforts, the five dragons were starting to succumb to the sheer number of Obsidian Devourer grunts. Finally, they find themselves exhausted and nearly unable to continue fighting.

Master Tanaka looked on at the scene, nearly losing all hope. "Oh no," he frowned. "This does not look good."

"They can't give up now!" said Darky.

"I'm afraid they can't stand a chance there, Darky," said Tanaka. "If only they had stronger forces on their team."

"Well, well," sneered the leader. "Looks like you are starting to find yourselves overwhelmed by our sheer power."

"Are you going to surrender now?" asked the leader's partner.

Although Draco, Lily, and Percival were incapacitated, Cynder and Torden were still trying their best not to go down, despite being just as battered and bruised as their teammates.

"We will not surrender!" said Cynder.

"Foolish decision, dragon lady," said the leader. "You should know that you will never be able to defeat us."

"And now you have sealed your fate," finished his right-hand dragon.

Cynder and Torden realised that they are still circled by dozens of grunts and they are ready to strike any time.

"I'm afraid our time is up," said the leader as he grinned evilly. "Now be prepared to say goodbye."

But just before the Obsidian Devourers could deliver the finishing blow Cynder and her friends, a sudden burst of wind was blown as another dragon appeared into the scene. The downed dragons could only notice the shape of the dragon was that of a Charizard with a trucker hat, shirt, jeans, and combat boots. At that moment Draco realised who it is.

"Jakkin?" he exclaimed.

Indeed it was Jakkin, and he looked at the Obsidian Devourers with an expression that shows that he's ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" growled the leader of the Obsidian Devourers.

"I will not allow you dirtbags to harm these dragons anymore!" said Jakkin. "Your fight is with me now!"

Cynder, Draco, Lily, and Torden were shocked and confused. They thought Jakkin was not going to join them in becoming a team, but now it seemed that he had changed his mind.

"So the stubborn Charizard has finally decided to step in," said Torden.

"He must be out of his mind to take on the Obsidian Devourers on his own," said Percival. "Why isn't he concerned about them?"

"If he thinks he can take out these dragons, then maybe we should let him," said Cynder. "Now you may think I'm wrong, but somehow I could tell that there's something extraordinary about this Charizard."

"Yeah, no doubt," said Draco. "There's really something about him that makes him different to my kind, but I can't quite put my finger on what it could be."

Jakkin continued to look on at the Obsidian Devourers. Despite being the only one standing, he has a rather confident look on his face. The leader was confused to why this Charizard isn't flinching at the slightest.

"You've got a lot of guts to stand up to the Obsidian Devourers," said the leader. "But you'll know for sure that you are making a mistake just like those five we've worn down."

"Don't you underestimate me," said Jakkin. "I'm much stronger than you would expect!"

"Oh really?" asked the leader. "Well let's see how you manage against the entire troop!"

The Obsidian Devourer grunts marched towards Jakkin ready to attack, but the brash and confident Charizard had other ideas. He unsheathed his swords while Draco could only wonder how he will fare against a massive troop of dragon soldiers.

Jakkin charges towards the wall of grunts and effortlessly hacked and slashed away at them. In no time, he managed to bring down the lot without even breaking a sweat. This shocked the leader and his right-hand dragon as they could not imagine what they have seen. Some of the armour of the grunts that remained standing even fell apart, exposing their flesh before they collapsed themselves.

"How could this be?" asked the leader. "This is completely impossible!"

"There is absolutely no way a Charizard could be that strong!" said his right-hand dragon. "I mean, Charizards are a lot weaker than us true dragons!"

Jakkin grinned. "I think you guys will learn that I'm more than just your average Charizard," he said. "You see, I have powers and abilities that surpass any of them!"

Draco was amazed. "Did he say that he's stronger than any Charizard?" he asked Cynder. "This is so unbelievable!"

"Not so loud, Draco," warned Cynder. "We must let him concentrate on dealing with those two guys."

"So, what is to become of pillaging the monastery?" asked the Obsidian Devourer leader's right-hand dragon in sudden fear.

"Forget about the stupid monastery," growled the leader. "I'm going to take care of this asshole once and for all!"

"I guess you're going to fight me now," said Jakkin. "I was just getting warmed up, anyway."

"Those grunts are nothing compared to me," sneered the Obsidian Devourer.

"And you're going to be toast like them!" declared Jakkin.

The showdown was set as the Obsidian Devourer and Jakkin faced each other from opposite ends of the battlefield. As soon the Obsidian Devourer lunged towards Jakkin, the Charizard managed to evade his attack. Angrily, the evil dragon unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Jakkin, but to no avail as he dodged the fireballs and some that hit didn't even leave a scratch.

"That was two strikes, pal," gloated Jakkin. "Give me your last shot, and if that one fails, then that's it, you're out."

Enraged, the Obsidian Devourer uttered a menacing growl as smoke poured out of his mouth. He then opened his mouth to reveal a large fireball that kept on growing by the second.

"Oh no!" cried Percival. "That attack looks too powerful!"

"I think Jakkin's done for this time!" exclaimed Draco.

"Then again, he might overcome this attack," reassured Cynder.

After a minute, the Obsidian Devourer's fireball grew so large that it looked like it could destroy anything, and he sent it hurtling towards Jakkin. The Charizard however stood still and kept the fireball at bay with his hands while it tried to push him. Then, Jakkin released the fireball and sent it sailing to the sky, and he spat a hot fireball towards it which caused the giant fireball to explode upon impact. Tiny fragments scattered in the sky, and then they vanished without a trace.

"No, no!" said the Obsidian Devourer in a fit of fury. He lunged one more time towards Jakkin, but the Charizard punched him on the stomach before he could strike. The punch was so strong that the Obsidian Devourer was unable to move. He fell to his knees and passed out.

Speechless and horrified, the Obisidian Devourer's right-hand dragon stood frozen with fear, but not for long as he flew for his life. Everyone was astonished with how one Charizard was able to beat such a strong force with ease.

"You did it, Jakkin!" said Draco. "Way to go!"

"Don't think I did it because I like you," said Jakkin coolly. "But I am on the team anyway."

"It's so good that you decided to become one of us, Jakkin," said Cynder.

"That was so awesome!" cheered Darky.

"Well, it looks the monastery is safe from the Obsidian Devourers," smiled Tanaka. "Thank you very much for disposing these thugs, strange Charizard."

"It was nothin'," said Jakkin. "Besides, not much has been happenin' over at Texas, so I thought I'd join in with those guys."

"An admirable choice," said Tanaka. "They could really do having someone like you on the team."

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Jakkin.

But then, Cynder sensed something rather strange. She turned around, and saw two strange figures standing at the Dragon Monastery. Both wore cloaks which covered their faces. The first figure wore a purple cloak while the other wore red. Slowly, the two figures approached the dragons.

"Who is this?" asked Draco as the other dragons gathered around.

"I have no idea," replied Cynder.

"You must be Cynder and Draco," said the purple-cloaked figure. He reached up to uncover his face, which is revealed to be that of a dark-blue dragon, and he looked a lot like an older version of Darky with the same purple eyes. "I have been looking forward to seeing you both this soon…"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

So the first story is done, but more will be coming up soon.

Dedicated to DarkBluefireLunamoon.


End file.
